sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber
Sector: Revati Strait System: Amber Star name and color: Amber (Orange) Number of planets: 7 Occupation: Daykia Union Sinistra connection: Medium 'Celestial bodies:' # - Amber ''(Star)'' # - Ventis (Molten rock planet) (one moon) # - Kobin (Barren rock planet) #- Amberthorn Minor'' (Industrial center, penal planet) (two moons)'' #- Amberthorn Major (System capital) '' #- '''Bloksbjurg' (Gas giant) (nine moons) (naval base) #- Lible (Gas Giant) (21 moons) #- Frenden (dwarf planet) 'General information' The entire system is barthed in the orange light of the star Amber and is one of the first to be colonized by non-clone humans. As such the first settlers had good connections and plenty of materials available. Having two planets fit for habitation the first settlers choose to make the fourth planet their home, as the temperature were more to the liking of the man in charge. A century later Amberthorn Minor recieved its first batch of settlers. During the golden age the System grew steadily in importance since Amber is one of the few systems directly connected to the Daykia Home system. There are a wast number of communities located throughout the system, but only Amberthorn Major and Minor have been fully colonized and terraformed. Even so the two main planets have nothing in common when it comes to the inhabitants. Amberthorn Major is a cultural hotspot ideal for high society mengling and development. In fact the local goverment have promoted the planet as a vacation spot for the aristocracy through out Union space. To this day it is considered a vital gateway into the high circles of power and influence to own property and throw parties on Amberthorn Major. Some families even entertain themselves with private plantations and wineries around the coastal arias of the second continent. As a result recycling and safekeeping of the nature is good buisness. Not becaurse it is the right thing to do, but becaurse it keeps the aristocracy happy and content. Amberthorn Minor is the argicultural and industrial complex that keeps the fine families of the Union well fed and supplied whenever on Amberthorn Major. As Major grew in power and began to rely more on an unspoiled look, it became the job of Minor to become the location for industrial growth and development. As a result the vast majority of the worker population is found here. Due to its concentration on hard labour, Amberthorn Minor was quickly realised as an ideal location for criminals to work off their debt to society, making it the first and most important penal planet in the Union. Later on reschooling of criminal elements became an industry in it self and today the planet houses criminals from across the Revati Strait. The Penal Camps, which are vast installations found in the most barren and hostile enviroments on the planet, is notorious for making any criminal an ideal, obedient parol citizen through a mixture of regid schooling, backbreaking labour, just punihment when necessary and plenty of appropriate propaganda. Four vast military stations are located in orbit of the station. These stations acts as training facilities for the criminals who are deemed fit for the Penal Fleets. The gas giant Bloksbjurg is the local naval and military headsquarters. All the moons have been hollowed out and now acts as supplycenters, navy docks, military barraks and repair stations. This large amount of military personel within the system is primarely there to protecting the aristocracy on Amberthorn Major and keeping the penal camps in check on Amberthorn Minor. 'Present Day' After the war Amber began to experience an ecomonical drop. While Major remains the primare spot for high society, Minor suffers as its main income over the past century (the war) came to a sudden halt. The factories still work non-stop to rebuild the fleets of the Union, however the war have nearly emptied the penal colonies. This means that the entire planet now finds itself lacking workers to fill in demand for the first time in its history. Amberthorn Minor is slowly being replaced by other industrial planets such as Quinn in the Domhan system. As for the "Amber Amarda", it suffered great losses at the final battle over Cephi . The surviving ships are now bussy patroling Union borders. 'During the Hamadromachia' During the great war the naval bases of Bloksbjurg became the seat of the 2nd Union Fleet. Nicknamed the Amber Amarda the fleet early on took on a supportive role. The fleet acted as the primare support to the Daykia homeworld and often accompanyed the different invasion fleets. As the war waged on it became impossible for Amber to sufficiently supply it own fleet with material and personal, as the fleet itself got spreaded thin across the fronts. To bring some reliefe to its own troops the local goverment began to repair the broken corvets that returned and outfit them to form a new type of role: The Penal Fleets. It now became pratice for any convict on Amberthorn Minor to end his sentence with an assignment on one of these scrambled ships. The effort turned to be a success and other prisons housing political prisoners and major criminals began to copy the pratice. By the latter half of the war it was common for a penal fleet to follow the major fleets and act as dampners for the primare and reserve fleet alike. Category:Revati Strait Category:System Category:Daykia Union Category:Penal Fleet Category:Penal Planet Category:Human